codex_obscurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex Obscurus Wiki
"Not enough eyes to see, not enough ears to hear, not enough noses to smell, not enough tongues to taste, not enough hands to touch. Not enough words to describe. I am not enough to truly know, i must become more" "Beware of those who dwell in The Deep, Who are bound in slumber but do not sleep. Whose minds still whisper from endless dark, And deliver the gifts of the madman's spark," "All life, all existence is, in essence, fire, the flame that burns, the flame that draws in energy from all sources in order to further or build itself, so do we eat, and live and grow, does the flame devour and flourish and explode' "All devils live without a name, existing in the interim void between places, known only to each other, but without power or pedigree, its is only when devils are given a name, a mask to wear as a face that they become truly powerful and truly menacing" "The darkness will win, it is endless and beyond imagining, its weapons are infinite, the depths it will sink to limitless, it will overcome all and consume everything in the storm. All the light can do is fight to prolong its own existence. In the end the Autarch shall surrender all of his failings and inadequacies, killing himself as the only true threat to his existence is himself, consuming the worlds he has built around him in sterile ruin as even the enemies and demons which have haunted his every labor or risen to challenge him are crushed within the all consuming vortex left in the vacuum" "Forgive me, for though i have dedicated my life to its eradication, it feeds, it grows, devouring all. there must be a final answer to halt its advance, but the tide of madness seems endless. but truly, what hope is there against the horrors that cannot be named let alone fought by mortal means. and yet all this is nothing before what is to come it whispers and roars in the dark it is against us it is it is unstoppable i am unstoppable i see it now, the beast that will devour the world" "It is the journey (fate) of all things, born (cursed) of the crimson soul of will, to reach for the tallest depths (the deepest heights) and become (kill/devour/embody) the god (monad) they seek (hate/love)" Codex Obscurus Book Structure Law Dreaming (The Nature of Dreams) * Origins (The First Dreamer) * A Section on the Heavenly Host, otherwise known as the Mad Musicians and their insane instruments * Genesis (The First Dream) * Description on the nature of Dreams and Dreamers * Description of the Veil/Threshold * Description of The Traveler * A chapter on The Traveler and the Thirteen Gates * A section that describes the Maelstrom, and touches on its sub realms Depictions (Topography of Dreams and The Dreamland's) * The Maelstrom (The Totality of The Dreamland's) * The Veil/Threshold (The Border between The Dreamland's and The Waking) * The Watchtower ** The City of Doors * The Dreamland's ** The Sunless Sea *** The Sphere's **** The Drowned Roads **** The Dreaming City of Verum **** The Lodge of Dreaming **** Isle of Faces ** The Black Wood *** The Weave *** The Night-lands *** The Far Harbor ** The Borderlands *** The Wall **** The Grey Haven **** The Red City **** The Spiral Path ***** The Midnight Halls **** The Road of Thorns ***** The White Room * The Crescendo * The Harmony ** The Radiance ** The Song of The Spheres *** The Silver City *** The Grand Geode *** The Spire *** The Kindred Constellations ** The Bounds *** The Higher Bounds **** The Blind Geometries **** The Red Garden **** The Distributary **** The Ziggurat *** The Lower Bounds **** The Oasis **** The Blade Grave * The Collapse * The Discord ** The Pit ** The Pattern of The Spheres *** The City of Masks *** The Great Machine ** The Shattered Bounds *** The Higher Shattered Bounds **** The Black Gallery **** The Silent Reef **** The Roiling Expanse **** The God Quarry *** The Lower Shattered Bounds **** The Asylum **** The Cold Beacon * The Apex ** The Tranquil *** The Endless ** The Nexus *** The Monolith ** The Source *** The Crimson Twilight * A section that touches on the creatures of the Maelstrom * Information on physical manifestation and projection from the Spheres to the physical world Decisions (Paths) * The Thirteen Gates ** The First Gate ** The Second Gate ** The Third Gate ** The Fourth Gate ** The Fifth Gate ** The Sixth Gate ** The Seventh Gate ** The Eighth Gate ** The Ninth Gate ** The Tenth Gate ** The Eleventh Gate ** The Twelfth Gate ** The Thirteenth Gate ** The Locked Door * The Seven Paths ** The Bee ** The Star ** The Cup ** The Hammer ** The Blade ** The Candle ** The Eye Philosophy (Thought-Forms, Obstacles, Communications, Instructions) Inversions of Insight * The relationship between madness and insight * The nature of 'Edges' and self definition * The threat portrayed by the subconscious and unconscious 'selves' Many Angled Existences * Concerning perception of beings from realities with more or less dimensions * Information on overlapping reality regions on earth Individuation * The Lie of the blessed The Individual, The Truth of the horrid Unity Prophets Former The Nine Magisters * The Enchanter (Psychokinesis/Illusion) * The Elementalist (Elemental Manipulation) * The Dreamer (OneiropathyProjection) * The Conjurer (Conjuration/Evocation) * The Sigilist (Runework/Binding) * The Archivist (Locating/Automatic Writing) * The Traveller (Transubstantiation/Teleportation) * The Oracle (Divination/Clairvoyance) * The Achemist (Alchemy/Transmutation) Major Wanderer in the Darkness * The tale of Wanderer in the Dark (Walter Scottly), and his revelations Minor Writings Wisdom's * Psalms - Songs * Proverbs - Sayings * Lessons ** A section on the Kings Way, The Law of Cutting/Edges ** A Section on the Kara Runes, interpretative symbols of manifest creation, imparting aspects of the Old Ones language and psycho-reactive sciences ** A section dedicated to various spells, incantations, chants and formulaic rituals ** A chapter on a complicated and lengthy process capable of resurrecting the dead (Both physically or in spirit) ** A formula for mental unshackling and cognitive possession ** Instructions on how to make the (powerful narcotics capable of revealing the true nature of reality) ** Wards and formulaic rituals for banishing manifestations Scrolls * Song of Songs * Ruth * Lamentations * Ecclesiastes * Esther Red Gospels - Teachings of The Red Angels * The Red Tarot Acts - Acts of the Disciples Epistles - Letters to individuals or groups * A chapter on the Lodestones * A chapter on the Ashyard * A chapter on the Truicohedron (Truncated Icosahedron) * A section dedicated to The Shards Revelations * Those Beyond (Those beyond or outside of our reality, The Great Enemys) ** Primordial Ones *** Description of the Primordial Court *** A brief list and description of the Primordial Ones ** Great Ones - Immortal Gods *** Description of the Spheres *** Description of the Outsiders **** The 729 Great Enemies *** Description of the Domains and the Outsiders that comprise them * Those Above (Those who have already Ascended, The Gods) ** Old Ones - Immortal Races *** A brief list and description of the Old Ones *** Information on the Yaadroyahad *** Information on Eldreiatus *** Information on the Old Blood (Transformative genetic liquid produced by the Abandoned) *** Information on the Boon of the Well Keeper *** Information on the servants of Eldreiatus * Those Among (Those who dwell beside us, The Kindred) ** A Section on the Woodkin (nature based entities - Water, Wood, Earth, Air, growing things) ** Information about the hidden world and the races that occupy it ** Elder Ones - Mortal Races *** List of the Elder Ones *** List of the Domains of the Elder Ones *** A large amount of information about the Elder Ones outposts on earth * The Cycle Time is a flat circle The Pattern of Eternal Suffering Ouroborous Eternal Recurrence "What, if some day or night, a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest of loneliness and say to you; 'This life, as you now live it, and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more; and there will be nothing new in it, but every pain and every joy and every thought must return to you - all in the same succession and sequence - even this spider and this moonlight between the trees and even this moment and i myself. the eternal hourglass of existence is turned over again and again - and you with it, speck of dust!' Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus? or have you once experience a tremendous moment when you would have answer him: 'you are a god, and ever have i heard anything more divine!' 'The Cycle must continue, it must never be broken lest what was shattered be made whole again. Lest we be returned to the stagnation of eternity, lest we be found by those beyond, lest we be seen by the infinite' "Anything, be it god, or mortal, be it wonderous, or wretched, That is locked in an unchanging state of unassailable permanence, is by definition a poor and paltry thing, for without the divinity of change, can anything be so truly divine?" - exert from the Book of ON The Cycle is a form of The Pattern, which has been encapsulated within the The Box of our material universe, designed for the singular purpose of grinding down every individual within it so that they might become; either repeating The Cycle over and over again, or ascending beyond themselves and becoming that which is akin to 'god'. A divine being capable of embracing all of reality and finding individualization within it, truly becoming The Self, and breaking free of The Chains Which Bind. Notes * Illustrations of artifacts * The Mirror Gate Rituals * Information on the Red Scions * Information on the Painted Maze * A prophecy on the 'Reunion' and the 'Awakening' of the Red God Notes Devils are of the earth, of the dirt, the steel, the stone. Of the deep and the dark places where no light may survive save the very strongest spark. Angels are of the air, of the wind, the clouds, the mists. Of the high and the light places where reality exists as a single massive bubble, forming from the raw primordial essence of the Oron. From this single essence, has formed the Multiverse, smaller bulbous growths upon the core reality, manifestations of reality which have coalesced from the oily smoke of creation and come into being. Interconnected by the thing membrane of existence known as the Veil, these lesser realities exist as the unconscious dreamings of the Primordials, eldritch emanations of the Oron with their own insane and unimaginable desires and purposes. The Cosmos and its variations exist as an impermanent structure, each one existing only as long as the tethers which bind it (the red gods incarnation) when this ends, the reality collapses upon itself and returns to the Hollow Deep, where it is reborn anew as a new reality. As they are immortal, the Primordials return to the Oron and eventually reappear as a new more evolved variation, the Primevals, being attuned to the wavering of reality are capable of escaping this calamity by shifting between realities or finding partial harbour within self contained realities constructed to guard against annihilation, the First Born, while not attuned are capable of also fabricating pocket realities for 'brief' periods by using their own essence, the Old Ones while lacking the power to build their own shelter, have found safety in either submission to greater powers or in enslavement of them, either becoming vassal races of a power or waging war against one and harnessing its essence for their own purposes. the Elder Ones through various gifts of science or profane supplication survive through the incarnations, some for the entirety and others for brief moments Blood holds extremely powerful capabilities as it contains the genetic ancestry of the individual, as well as all the potential and capabilities this ancestry entails. Humans being highly adaptible and malleable are thusly affected by blood 'magic' and are often afflicted by changes as a result of blood manipulation Water and to a lesser degree, other liquids are extremely important as they act both as a universal medium for transference, as well as a reflective surface for rituals are an example of the empty, formless vacuum of outer space. Sanguir Unviersity was formed in ancient times (originally in centarl europe but moved) by its founder (unnamed so far) where it based itself around the study and acquisition of ancient relics, and specifically, the knowledge granter to them by the captured Old One discovered beneath the schools grounds. Humans are considered both dangerous and vile as they are found to be Hollow, this means that while they do posses a soul, they are also consumed by an endless hunger or want for more which can never be satisfied, it is speculated that this is due to the fact that early man was contaminated by the influences of the First Nations during their conception, despite this however human souls are considered powerful reagents. OR - RO - ON - Marathal - The Beloved of the Beast, The Red Bride, The Yaag-Grengrin Ous Gjhad Nylus Aris Akaroytn Nyeloth Neis Zora Askarath Lourcunlyesyast The Primordials The Outsiders The Great Ones The Old Ones Nyad Skain - The Bound Yaadroyahaad - The Hidden Letch (Humanoid bipeds dependent on an organic energy source which they infuse with their bodies and technology) The Elder Ones Aangelus Seylid-fae Yyn Ya'kara Tard (Tardigrades) Zailyq-Jadraush Kethwani The Young Ones Sleith Vec Kreet Crist Grix Rtaahi Aegis Ancients Dalcan Arkalis (small bat like people0 Zabrans (vertical stripped squid skinned people) Terran - The Red Born Kel Mon-Kel Pech Aldwin Dal'Yenwai Tuath Hakin Nyad Thassalan (semi organic, semi energy, humanoid etheric beings) Syraxsun (multi-armed beetle like beings) Only a shadow cast in smoke knows the truth of the child's horror. it is old, it is terrible, and it is here Every game has rules my pet, and this one is no exception Ashyard - shards of the Horned Gods consciousness distilled into a quasi physical crystaline essence, they lack any independent intelligence or will but will flood the minds of any intelligent creature they come in contact with, endowing them with a sliver of the Horned Gods power and consciousness. often seen as a corruption or poison, it inexplicably changes the contaminated by allowing them vision beyond their own existance and into the maelstrom itself, where the true consciousness of the Horned God dwells. Lodestone - ancient relics of incredible power, they are constructed from the extradimensional flotsom material of the Maelstrom itself, forged to contain the power of a single particle of the Broken World and its extraordinary power. constructed in times before memory by one of the truly ancient races, they have been used in many ways, from sources of power used to fuel rituals and empower individuals to arcane weapons manipulated to lay waste to entire realities and annihilate adversaries. when left unattended and uncontained, lodestones will begin to slowly grow, increasing in power as they syphon the energy of the reality and the world around them. Topics Gods Organizations Locations Characters The Maelstrom The Seven Principles Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse